


Songs that are meant for you

by Renshi_101



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Awesome Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen Singing, Declarations Of Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, Harry is forgiving (and cute), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshi_101/pseuds/Renshi_101
Summary: Barry and the crew joined the biggest charity music event in Central City since forever and the glee casts just happened to be joining. Not much drama, just Barry and Harry singing  ٩(｡・ω・｡)وLets forget for a few seconds that Harry has the same face of his lover's parents killer, almost blew half of the town up, and made the whole place crawling with meta humans ಠ_ಠ*Takes place in the same world. Barry is just Barry and Sebastian is still in high school? (I have no idea where Glee ended, so yeeeee)*





	Songs that are meant for you

**Author's Note:**

> This in the example of when you haven't watched even one single episode of Glee and you already want to write a fic about it. I read about 40+ these stories in the last 24 hours. Even tho I still can't differentiate between whose Kurt and whose Blaine, I kinda know the dynamics of the Warblers and the New Directions from various YouTube videos. Don't mind me if Barry and the whole Team Flash a bit OCC (like always)
> 
> When I said I read about 40 stories in 24 hours, I wasn't kidding. Most of them are all Barry is Sebastian, or they're twins, and Oliver/Barry. So after those 24 hours I decided to write one using my own ship. (*ΦωΦ*)

There was a _huge_ music charity event in Central City, and respectfully, the best glee clubs around the states were invited. New Directions and the Warblers included. To be totally clear proofed, those bands and clubs who weren't invited were allowed to take auction. Tho, there was only five to be elected, the other fifteen were the invited ones. Twenty teams respectfully, packed in one large room ready to go on stage.

Of course, our story only directs to the last three shows. ;)

The New Directions were settled in the corner of the large waiting room. There was singing, shouting, instruments playing everywhere. It was loud to say the least. The place was packed with people. The Directions had decided to take the place fartherest possible from the Warblers. They didn't need to get into a big fight seeing that the second they came though the corridors, Sebastian have made it his prime duty to tease them relentlessly in front of the crowd.

They were about to start rehearsing their first song when they overheard the just-arrived group beside them.

"Ohhh, I'm not sure if I can do this Cisco, I mean, I have the worst voice possible. You saw how I sang at the bar last week. I just don't know." A woman with brunette hair and biker clothes on said to a man with his hair tied in a small pony tail and black jacket over his T-shirt that said _"I'm Getting Vibes"_.

"Oh, your gonna be fine Caitlin, _we're_ going be fine as soon as Barry get here. We passed the audition remember? We passed with flying colors. Plus, you were drunk." Cisco said reassuring her. "Were gonna be _AWSOME_." He said with his eyes sparking and moving his hands like sparkles all the while getting out his guitar, and as she started setting up her electronic piano.

Shake their head in amusement, the Directions smiled slightly at the team beside them. It was always good to see teams bonding, even it wasn't their own.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't able to see this " _Barry_ " before they left the room to be set beside the stage on wait. The guy must be running ready late they all thought.

The New Directions were the second to last, in front of them were the Warblers. They got to see their part of the show from the sidelines. It would be a lie if they didn't say it was a very _very_ good performance. The Warblers had decided to sing " _Whistle_ " with Hunter being their lead first, before switching to Sebastian's " _Glad you came_ ". Their performance had definitely uped a notch since they last performed.

As the Warblers show came to the end, applauses rang throughout the whole stadium. Just as they started to get off the stage and as the Directions when up, Sebastian gave them a ' _try to top_ _ _that'__ smirk. Then he sent a wink to Kurt and Blaine before catching up with his team.

When they had gotten on stage, they managed to see that the last show of the day was the one beside them. Glancing at them, didn't seem that " _Barry_ " had shown up yet. Well, _good luck_ to them.

When they performed on stage, they rocked it. They showed the crowd that they were as good, maybe even better than the Warblers. Between the time they performed at the contest and now, they managed to come up with two whole new songs both hand written and hadn't yet been announced yet. It was just know being released into the crowds of billions. Whether fans or not, everybody seemed to love it. Even the Warblers. At the end, they had a little speech before going off stage to stand it the V.I.P. section. Well, they at least had the chance to watch to watch the last show.

Before hand, the staff had announced that if the performers wanted, when they were done performing, they could go to the V.I.P. sections in the middle of the stadium (where the view was the best) and watch the rest of the show. All band perfomers had their respected spot for them, and five extra spots for five special people of their choosing to be with them.

When Kurt and Blaine had gone to their spot, they were both surprised to see a tall single man dressed all in black while adding to the look, a black baseball cap covering his face. The V.I.P. tag stood out noticeably in comparison to his dress code. He just stood there ridged, arms crossed, stiff and head down. The rest of the Directions hadn't noticed him, but Kurt and Blaine sure did. He just didn't stand in with the crowd.

As the host made his speech about how he hoped everybody had a good time and thanks to all the people who made this event possible, the two single members of the band was setting up behind him. Still no sign of " _Barry_ ", they acknowledged. Poor team, they sure had a shit teammate.

"Now! Let's give it up for the last performance of the day, Star Flash!"

Just as the the host was done saying this, a man with a bright smile, who looked _exactly_ _ _alike__ _ _ _Sebastian-fucking-Smythe___ came up on stage.

The whole stadium when quiet noticing too. Let out a few gasps here and there. Even Sebastian himself shut up for once.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I was late, I was running though some tests that needed to be finished-", he said glancing back at his two other teammates. The two looked at each other before both giving reassuring smiles to him. The pony tail guy gave him a thumbs up. Smiling briefly at the fact they weren't angry that he was late, he went along with his speech.

"My name is Barry Allen, this is Cisco Ramon-" gesturing at the pony tailed man, "and Caitlin Snow." then gesturing at the woman. "We're Star Flash."

Speaking still, he said," I lately messed up with my boyfriend lately, so. This is dedicated to him. ___Songs___ _____I_____ _ _ _ _ _ _can't______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _listen_______ ____to____ by Neon Trees."

Blaine noticed that the man in front of him shifted ever so slightly.

Cisco and Caitlin started to play their music.

                        [Barry]  
'There's a song that I love  
That you once played for me  
It had all the right chords  
And a sweet melody  
It was back when we started  
When there was mystery  
Now they've all been erased  
On my music machine'

[Cisco & Caitlin]  
'And it's all because of you  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to  
And it's all because we're through  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to'

[Barry]  
And do you still sing alone  
When you're all by yourself  
Or do you switch to the next one  
Sing for somebody else  
When you're cold don't forget  
How this song kept us warm  
_*_ _ _Barry__ _ _ _sang___ _ _ _ _he____ _ _ _ _ _closed_____ _ _ _ _ _ _his______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _eyes_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _memorable__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _way.___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _way_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _sang_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _last_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _phrase__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _made___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _clear_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _this______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _song_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _was________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _intentionally_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _for__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _someone___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _special.____________________________ _*_

[All]  
You would dance on my bed  
I would lay in your arms

[Barry & Caitlin]  
And it's all because of you  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to  
And it's all because we're through  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to

[Cisco]  
And I wish the music didn't play forever  
‘Cause I'm feeling like a broken record

[Caitlin]  
And I wish the music didn't play forever  
‘Cause I'm feeling like a broken record

[All]  
And it's all because of you  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to  
And it's all because we're through  
I've got a list of songs I can't  
to listen to

[Barry]  
And it's all because of you  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to  
And it's all because we're through  
I've got a list of songs I can't listen to

 

As the last verse came down, Kurt noticed between the applause and the audience's enthusiasm for the last song of the day, that Barry's focus was in their direction . He was than sure of it when the song ended and Barry jumped off stage heading for their direction.

For a split second, Barry made a funny face when he saw Blaine. Kurt then froze instantly. When he came back to earth, he locked his arms instantly around Blaine. He didn't know if this was just Sebastian playing a really bad trick to once again try and take Blaine away or if he was just hallucinating.

As the crowd made way for the lead singer, he stoped right in front the tall black man.

Microphone down, he asked in with the strongest smile he could manage, and asked, "Harry. Ever since the day you saved me from that shark meta, I have fell in love with you. I tried to surpass those feelings by ignoring them. But then you went back home. When you finally came back to us, I finally came out to you, and we started dating. I was ecstatic. I felt like I was finally given a piece of something _perfect_ that I could only fathom in my dreams. It was only until the Music Mistrial accident that I realized how much I really _loved you_ and how much you sacrificed for _me._ I know I'm not worthy of your love. You've been there for me so much, and I'm just a big fuckup. I know I screwed up big time last week. I am officially apologizing and asking for your forgiveness. Harry Wells, do you accept my apology?"

For a whole minute, the stadium was dead silent. Just as Barry began to lose hope, Harry grabbed him by the arms and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. The whole stadium then began to erupted with applause.

"So is that a yes?" He asked quietly enough for only Harry to hear.

"I think my actions speak loud enough for my response." Was his only reply.

Grinning, Barry held Harry's hand and ran upstage. It took everything in his power to just not _flash_ up there.

Putting the microphone back on it's original stand, Barry pulled Harry right next to him and mutter something in his ear. Suddenly, he said to the crowd, " To Caitlin and Julian, Cisco and Hartley! To all friends and family! To all those who still have light and love in your hearts! To those going through rough times! _Lighting in a_ _ _bottle__ by Eli Lieb!"

[Caitlin]  
A storm inside  
You lock the door  
Tell yourself you lost the fight  
Just a social suicide

[Cisco]  
You want to cut  
You want to cry  
Running from reality  
Drinking until you close your eyes

[Barry & Harry]  
Words they can hurt  
They can drag you through the dirt  
Time to let go  
Let them fall like dominoes

[Barry]  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
_*Barry_ ___sang___ _ _ _ _while____ _staring_ _into_ _ _his__ _ _ _lovers___ _ _ _ _eyes.*____

[Cisco & Barry]  
Smash the glass and set yourself free  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[All]  
You blind me, yeah you blind me  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[Harry]  
I know you feel  
Impossible  
Standing in an open field  
Waiting for the rain to fall  
Cause just above  
The thundercloud

[Harry & Caitlin]  
Can't you see the sky is clear  
Leave those shadows on the ground

[Barry & Caitlin]  
Words they can hurt  
They can drag you through the dirt  
Time to let go  
Let them fall like dominoes

[Cisco]  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[Barry]  
Smash the glass and set yourself free  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[All]  
You blind me, yeah you blind me  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen

[Cisco & Harry & Caitlin]  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[Barry]  
Oh, lightning in a bottle

[Caitlin]  
In the eye of a storm no one can see  
And the world keeps spinning away from me

[Harry & Caitlin]  
I'm standing here till you believe  
You're striking striking striking striking

[All]  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
Smash the glass and set yourself free  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You blind me, yeah you blind me

[Barry]  
You're the brightest light I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

[All]  
You blind me, yeah you blind me  
Lightning in a bottle  
You blind me, yeah you blind me

[Barry]  
You're lightning in a bottle

 

 _Then_ __they_ _ ___kissed.___

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Barry recognized Blaine as Music Meister, that was why he looked at him funny. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, everybody, and I mean the rest of Team Flash to Supergirl to Team Arrow to the Legends are ALL at STAR labs rooftop watching this live.
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said, I've never once seen an episode of Glee in my life. I wanted to, but when I started up the first episode, ten seconds in, I was lazy. But I've seen their performances on YouTube, totally rad. Feel free to inform me if I got the Glee characters wrong.
> 
> P.s. Blaine's actor is Music Meister right?? The one Seb has a crush on??


End file.
